I Said No!
by One Who Hunts
Summary: What were you thinking randomly asking me to marry you, one day?" she asked him. "Well..I..i didn't think it would matter!" he replied. "You obviously have a lot to learn." she said. "Obviously"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sadly, all i own is my imagination. But one day I will own Harry. YOU WILL SEE!**

* * *

I Said No!

Tonks was sitting there, listening to her father's "words of advice". "Honestly, Dora, you could marry a real guy, not some crazy old werewolf! You could learn a thing or to from him! He's too poor, too old, too dangerous!" He was going on, and on, and on! She knew she had said this more then a million times but, "Dad! I don't care about that stuff! And you aren't one to make my disicions!" She had said that all in one breath. _Wow..._Tonks thought to herself..._Remus is killing me..making me snap at my dad...well..to think he _wasn't _making sense!_

About two hours later, Tonks had dissaperated to 12 Grimmauld Place. She had walked into the kitchen to find one,alone, Remus Lupin. "Oh. Hi Tonks." Remus said as he realized who had walked in. "Hi...uh...Remus." she said. Remus knew she had somthing to say, heck he knew _what _she was going to say. Is that news? Didn't think so. "Remus, honestly, can you really pretend you don't have the slitest bit of interest in me?" ok..a little too strong...but hey, you would act like that too if this was your story! There was complete scilence.

"Tonks--" Remus started, but Tonks had interrupted him. "No, Remus, answer the question!" She wasn't going to let him get away. "Tonks--" he started again. "Remus!" There was a chance this was going to go nowhere...but there was a bigger chance Tonks would find out what she had come for. "No." Remus muttered so quietly it had sounded almost as though he hadnt said anything at all."What was that?' Tonks asked. "No! I can't pretend! Look Tonks I love you! But we just can't!" Now this was getting frusterating. "Why not? Honestly, Remus, you are the most confusing person I know." Gosh! Why did he have to be so complicated? "Because I said no! I'm only putting you in danger! What good will that do?" Remus was shouting now. Tonks really didn't want to put up with this.

She began to leave. She figuired she would come back another day he wasn't so frusterated. "Tonks...Look I'm sorry." She had turned around at those words. "Really, Remus? Because I recall you saying that the last time. Do you know what 'sorry' means? It means you won't do it again. But here we are! This isn't going anywhere! Remus, if you had any clue, any clue at all, how much I love you...Oh just nevermind." She walked out the door and dissaperated to her place. NOT her parents..they would only kill her some more.

_Ugh! Why does this have to be so hard? _Remus thought to himself. _.No. You can't, Remus, you will only ruin her life. You can't let yourself do that. _Seeing as Remus was busy fighting in his mind, he was to busy to think of the fact that tomarrow was Tonks' it never accured to him at all that he hadn't given her a prestent last year either. Wow....that was really going to help his problems.

The next morning..or 3am at least, Remus woke up with a start. _.. Its not...yes it is...Shoot! Darnet Remus! How could you forget Tonks' birthday? Again!_ Remus jumped out of bed and dressed as quickly as humanly possible.(Hes not all human so, about 10 seconds faster). Suddenly, Remus stopped...he had the perfect (almost) gift. This could be bad, but its what Tonks always, always, wanted.

Tonks was sitting alone on 12 Grimmauld places steps. No one had come to say hi...or hello...or whats up Tonks? OR happy birthday. This definently wasnt Tonks' week. Suddenly, (or not so sudden), Remus walked up to her. "Happy Birthday, Tonks." he said smiling. Tonks looked up. "You are the only one who remembered....lemme guess..your remembroll was flashing and you looked at your calender, saw it was the 27th, sat there for an hour trying to figiur out what that day was and-" she looked at him. "This is far off, isn't it?" Remus nodded. Scilence. "I have a gift!" Remus jumped up and said. "'Come in," Remus added.

They walked into the house. Remus turned around to face her. "So..." Tonks said. "Well. Your gift...is somthing your going to want to remember." he said. Tonks was so confused there aren't even words to describe it. Remus bent down on one knee. "Nymphadora," Tonks shivered at her name, "Adromeda Tonks, will you marry me?" Tonks stood there in shock for like 3 minutes, then said "Of course!" He stood up, she hugged him.

A Couple Months Later...

_This could go on and on and on...Do they ever stop talking? _Tonks thought to herself. She could bet that Remus was thinking the same thing. Her parents were lecturing them on the responsibility's of marraige, although they have been together 2 months. When her mother had stopped talking, Tonks got up as soon as she could, grabbed Remus' arm, and disapparated. Once they were at their quite home, Tonks said to Remus, "They are so going to kill me later on." Remus just laughed. "Does that mean we have to stay clear of them, and maybe never see them again?" Remus asked her. "I hope that was a joke!" she said. "Maybe!" Remus said back. Oh what a wonderful relationship they have. And everyone knows, they would never change it for the world. Not one bit.

"Hey Remus?" Tonks said looking at her husband. "Hmm?" he replied. "What were you thinking randomly asking me to marry you, one day?" she asked him. "Well..I..i didn't think it would matter!" wrong thing to say, Remus, wrong thing to say. "You obviously have a lot to learn." she said. "Obviously"


End file.
